Many persons have domestic pets in their homes but occasionally must be away from their homes for a day or more at a time. Such periods of absence from the home for as much as two weeks raises a problem as to how to feed pets of the canine or feline families. Many homeowners have fenced yards and have provided means whereby dogs may pass between their house and a fenced yard and most homeowners provide litter boxes for their cats. Accordingly, a day or more absence from the home presents only the problem of properly feeding and watering cats and/or dogs. Many different forms of automatic watering devices are presently marketed for domestic pets and therefore a need exists whereby the proper amount of food for a dog or cat may be dispensed in a timed manner into an appropriate food receptacle.
Examples of timed feed dispensing structures as well as other similar devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,659, 3,578,209, 3,646,913 and 4,042,150.